


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Swallowing, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Road Head, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's been giving Dean mixed signals since they started hunting together again. Feeling bad about this, Sam decides to show Dean how he really feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Road Head.

Empty asphalt stretched ahead of the Impala. It was getting dark and they hadn’t seen another car in over an hour. There didn’t seem to be another human for miles in this corner of Nebraska. Black Sabbath was playing quietly on the stereo. Sam inched closer to Dean. He been steadily getting closer to his brother over the course of an hour. Sam was sure Dean knew what was happening, but he seemed to have decided to say absolutely nothing about it.

One last push across the seat leather and Sam was beside Dean’s right arm. Dean side eyed his younger brother and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Just, um, I’ve been thinking about something,” replied Sam, giving Dean his most innocent look. Sure he was twenty two, and had this whole cowlicks and goofy dork thing going on, but Dean could always see right past that. Had done since he’d picked Sam up from Stanford.

“Oh, you’ve been thinking about something. Well, stop the presses,” Dean grumbled. And okay, maybe Sam deserved that a little. He’d been running hot and cold with Dean since everything had kicked off. Dean had handled Sam’s mixed signals pretty well, giving Sam the space he believed his brother needed.

And Sam had finally decided that he was done with having space. Sam placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Yeah, maybe you could tell me something about my hypothesis in a minute.”

“Hypothesis? What the hell Sam, what are you—” Dean started and was cut off by Sam swooping in under his right arm and opening his flies. A garbled sound came out of Dean as he tried to say something else, but all coherency was lost as Sam pulled out Dean’s fattening cock. It was like Dean’s body still couldn’t help responding to the closeness of Sam’s. The car jerked a second as Dean tried to get himself under control.

Dean’s hot breaths ruffled Sam’s hairs as he licked Dean’s cock to full hardness. Rather than push Sam off of him, Dean took a hand off the wheel and fisted it in Sam’s hair, pushing him down onto his cock. Letting out a long moan, Dean continued to drive as Sam started to blow him.

“Fuck, Sam, I didn’t think… You… You know… you have… crap… kissed me… or… told me you still… fuck… wanted me?” Dean panted out as Sam’s head bobbed on his cock.

Sure, Sam could have just told Dean or kissed him, but this felt more real. Closer to reality and about as far away from the nightmares that hadn’t left him alone in weeks. It was grounding to be this close to Dean again.

A sweet musky aroma of sandalwood and leather filled Sam’s nostrils a he blew his brother. It was just so _Dean_ and Sam had missed this. Straining against his own jeans, Sam didn’t touch himself as he continued to work Dean over with his mouth, tongue slipping and sliding over Dean, cheeks hollowed out adding the right level of pressure.

Dean’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair and he started to move Sam’s head more, clearly wanting to find his release. “Fuck, Sammy. Fuck… Coulda said something… told me… shit…” Dean tried again.

But Dean didn’t really want Sam to tell him. He didn’t do chick flick moments, but he did action. Understood what Sam’s lips wrapped around him meant for him, for them.

“Sammy… fuck!” Dean shouted, only just keeping the Impala on the road as he came, shooting into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed the salty load and licked Dean clean before putting him back in his jeans.

Sam sat up and managed to get himself snug against Dean’s body as his brother put both hands back on the wheel again. He kissed Dean on the cheek and asked, “My hypothesis is that you still want and love me.”

The car traveled along in silence for a few moments. Sam kissed Dean on the cheek again.

Drawing in a long breath, Dean stole a glance at Sam and then turned his attention back to the road. “Sam… Okay, fine. Yes… Do you know how much it hurt not having you around? Do you know how much it hurts to have you back?”

A low feeling of guilt settled in the pit of Sam’s stomach. “I know. And… and I’m gonna make it up to you.”

Dean nodded to that and Sam caught sight of a tear at the corner of Dean’s eye. Leaning in, Sam kissed the tear away. “Promise,” Sam added in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
